what_you_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Revenge
Revenge is a song by CaptainSparklez and TryHardNinja. It is a Minecraft parody of the song DJ Got Us Fallin In Love by Usher and Pitbull. The song became a meme in the summer of 2019 when many Discord users tried to quote the lyrics of the song, usually failing after a few lines. It was voted as the meme of July 2019 on a poll by Grandayy. On July 23, Grandayy also started tweeting the lyrics of this song one day at a time in reverse order. As of August 2019, Revenge is the most viewed Minecraft video on YouTube. With over 2 million likes, it is more liked than DJ Got Us Fallin In Love but is still less viewed. Lyrics Creeper, aw man So we back in the mine Got our pickaxe swingin' from Side to side Side, side to side This task a grueling one Hope to find some diamonds Tonight, night night Diamonds tonight Heads up You hear a sound Turn around and look up Total shock fills your body Oh no, it's you again I could never forget those Eyes, eyes, eyes Eyes, eyes, eyes Cause baby tonight The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again Cause baby tonight You grab your pick shovel and bolt again (Bolt again, gain) And run, run Until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again (Stuff again, gain) Just when you think you're safe Overhear some hissing from Right behind Right, right behind That's a nice life you have Shame it's gotta end at this Time, time, time Time, time, time, time Blows up Then your health bar drops And you could use a 1-up Get inside, don't be tardy So now you're stuck in there Half a heart is left But don't die, die, die Die, die, die Cause baby tonight The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again Cause baby tonight You grab your pick shovel and bolt again (Bolt again, gain) And run, run Until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again (Creepers, you're mine, ha ha) Dig up diamonds and craft those diamonds Make some armor, get it baby Go and forge that like you so MLG pro The sword's made of diamonds, so come at me bro Huh? Training in your room under the torchlight Hone that form to get you ready for the big fight Every single day in the whole night Creepers out prowlin', alright Look at me, look at you Take my revenge, that's what I'm gonna do I'm a warrior baby, what else is new And my blade's gonna tear through you, bring it Cause baby tonight The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again (Gather your stuff, yeah, let's take back the world) (Ha ha) Yeah, baby tonight Grab your sword, armor and go (It's on) Take your revenge (Whoo) OoOooo So fight, fight Like it's the last, last Night of your life, life Show then your bite (Whoo) Cause baby tonight The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again Cause baby tonight You grab your pick shovel and bolt again (Bolt again, gain) (Whoo) And run, run Until it's done, done Until the sun comes up in the morn' Cause baby tonight (Come on, swing your sword up high, come on) The Creeper's tryin' to steal all our stuff again (Jab your sword down low) (Whoo) Category:Songs Category:Music Category:2011 Songs Category:Memes Category:Minecraft